Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) refer to the integration of mechanical elements and electronics on a semiconductor substrate through microfabrication technology. While the electronics are fabricated using integrated circuit (IC) processes, the micromechanical elements are fabricated using compatible “micromachining” processes that selectively etch away parts of the silicon wafer to form the mechanical and electromechanical devices.